Broken
by AwesomeEllie08
Summary: Crossover between Roswell and One Tree Hill. A broken Liz leaves Roswell after Alex's accident to live with her cousin Brooke in Tree Hill. ML, MM, AI, some Kyle/Brooke, BL, NH, JP and some LP


**This is my first fic. I posted it on another Roswell fiction site about a year ago but completely forgot about it and it was deleted. Found it again, and I decided I wanted to continue to write it. This is a Roswell/One Tree Hill crossover. This fic starts roughly around the time of the second season finale of Roswell and after Keith died on OTH. Tess did kill Alex, but Max was able to save him, but not completely. Tess is still blocking his brain and keeping him from waking up. That's the biggest change that I'm making up to that point. For the OTH timeline, Keith died, but there was no school shooting. Haley and Nathan are still not together, but they're working on it. Peyton tells Brooke that she's still in love with Lucas, so Brooke breaks up with Lucas without really telling him why. This first chapter is only Roswell. OTH characters/stories won't come in until about the third chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Prologue Good-byes:**

_Isabel - The Reason_

The nurses all smiled sadly as she walked by. They knew the story... Or at least _most_ of the story and sighed at the beauty who lovingly and loyally came in everyday right after school and stayed until visiting hours were over. Some of the nurses spent their breaks with her and kept her company. They were awed at the love they felt this young girl had for the young boy and the optimism she believed that he would soon wake up. But they knew better. Unfortunately, they knew that the odds weren't in the boy's favor, and in the event that he did in fact wake up, he faced severe neurological damage.

Today, everybody felt the shift as she walked through the hall towards his room. Something was different about her. It almost felt as though she had given up. As she walked through the nurse's station, they saw tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked into his room. The nurses looked on sadly and gave her time, to say goodbye, as they knew this day would eventually come.

Isabel softly shut the door behind her and slowly walked towards Alex's bed. She sat on the chair by his bed, the one she had occupied many, many times before, and listened to the slow beep of the monitors that were the only telltale signs that Alex was indeed alive.

"You probably don't know this... But um... I used to watch you and Maria and Liz. It started out as this jealousy thing in like the fourth grade. Max was just so enamored with this little brunette girl and I wanted to see what the fuss was all about, so I would just watch you during recess.

"I remember this one time where Liz and Maria were playing and Doug Raymond came over and started making fun of them. And you... You were this scrawny little boy but you marched right up to him like you were 8 feet tall and pushed him away. You grabbed both their hands and whispered to them and made them smile. That is my first memory of you Alex. Someone who will do anything for the people he loves."

Isabel took a deep breath to try and stay strong. "I want to be someone you can be proud of; someone who is worthy of your love, like Liz and Maria are," she said through her tears. "And that's why I have to do this.

"You don't know how much I wish things could have been different. How much I wish I could stay. But I _have_ to go. For Max and Michael," she explained as she broke down crying. She climbed into bed with him and held him as she cried.

"I used to wonder why was I sent here. Why Earth? And then we found out that we were _royalty _so things started to make a little sense.

"Then, we found out about the other set, so I started to wonder again. Why was I _here_..? Why Roswell."

She thought back to the bully moment and smiled. "I always knew there was more to you Alex," she said. "Whether I showed it or not. You were special because of your heart and soul.

"I'll love you forever Alex. There was a reason that I was brought here, bigger than saving that planet," she said as the tears fell down her cheeks. She placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, " I think it was you."

An hour later, the nurse walked in and found Isabel asleep in the bed with visible tearstains on her cheeks. She slowly woke the sleeping girl up.

"Isabel," she said as she lightly shook her. "It's getting late and visiting hours are over."

Isabel turned to the nurse, who over the past couple of weeks became her friend. She smiled sadly.

"I just needed to say goodbye," Isabel explained through tears. "I'm leaving Roswell and I don't know if I'll be back."

What Isabel did next shocked the nurse. Isabel threw her arms around her. "I just wanted to thank you for everything."

The nurse patted her on the back and smiled. "I'm just doing my job Isabel. Nothing extraordinary."

"But you are. All you nurses... You're amazing."

"Well thank you Isabel. We all think you're pretty amazing too."

Isabel smiled in thanks. "When he wakes up, can you just... Just tell him that I'm sorry..."

The nurse smiled at Isabel's optimism. In her mind, it wasn't a matter of _if_, but _when_. "Sure," the nurse replied. "I'll let him know for you."

_Michael - Something Better_

Maria walked into Michael's apartment after a long shift at the Crash. She was surprised to see candles lit and a vase of flowers waiting on the coffee table.

"What's all this?" she amusedly asked her boyfriend. Ever since Alex's "accident", Michael had shown her a side of him that she never expected to see. He held her as she cried, took care of her and her mother, and was basically her saving grace.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," he replied as he stirred the pot of food he was preparing.

Maria smiled and made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back. "That is very sweet of you Michael, but you didn't have to."

Michael smiled sadly. "I know... But... Just let me okay?"

Maria stood perplexed at his word, but nodded her head. "So, what's for dinner chef Michael?" she asked teasingly trying to change the subject.

"Pasta," he replied. "It's pretty much finished so go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

They ate in silence, Michael trying to figure out a way to tell her what was going on, and Maria trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, out with it," Maria said as she dropped her fork. "This isn't you Michael. You're not the romantic guy, so this," she said pointing at the romantic spread he prepared, "is raising some pretty heavy flags!"

"So what? You get pissed at me for not being a romantic shmuck, and when I go out of my way to do some something for _you_ I'm up to something? I can't win with you can I Maria?"

"Michael that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean Maria?"

Maria sighed. "All this stuff that's happened with Alex... I just. It made me realize things."

Maria paused and slid closer to Michael. "First, that you're way more amazing than I ever realized... Or my mom realized," she said with a chuckle. "And second... All those thing that I wanted from you, they mean nothing anymore!

"I like our crazy banter and how we like to communicate by yelling at each other. I like how even though you don't tell me you love me everyday, I know that you do. I like how we piss each other off. All those things just show me that you love me just as much as I love you. And when my world fell apart, you held my hand because you knew that was what I needed'" she said shakily.

"I used to want you to be more romantic, like Max, but... That's not what I want. I think... I think I just wanted it because I could feel that Max and Liz loved each other and I wanted that from you."

"And now?" Michael asked tentatively.

"Now," she replied with a smile. "Now I just want to be with you, even if it's hanging out here watching a hockey game."

Michael smiled. "There is one on tonight..."

Maria lifted up her shirt showing him the Ottawa Senators shirt she bought. "I know," she said as Michael grimaced. "What? You said you liked that Canadian team."

"There's more than one Canadian team Maria. I said the Vancouver Canucks! God, do you ever listen to a word I say?"

"Yes, when you have something important to say, which isn't often by the way."

"Hockey _is_ important Maria! I can't believe..."

"You can't believe what Michael," Maria interrupted. "That I don't find hockey entertaining? NEWS FLASH: We live in America Spaceboy. You know the land of the free, home of the brave, fans of football, basketball, and baseball? We don't live in Canada!"

Michael scoffed. "You'll have to excuse me for not taking you seriously right now. Taking sports advise from the girl who can't even tell a football _from_ a basketball? Riiight..."

"You know what Michael, I can't talk to you while you're being so irritating!" She picked up her dishes and almost broke them as she threw them angrily in the sink.

"Fine with me," Michael said as he followed suit. "You don't have to talk to me. Hell, you don't even have to look at me. I'll just go watch the game while you're washing the dishes."

"Hold on there Spaceboy," she said as she glanced at the pile of dishes in the sink. "You expect me to actually wash _your _dirty dishes?"

"I cooked for _you _Maria!"

"Yes, you cooked a _romantic _dinner for me. Last time I checked, it wasn't very romantic to have the woman clean up after you. Besides, half those dishes look like they've been there for weeks!"

Michael opened in mouth in shock. "Did you or did you not say you didn't want romantic shit?"

Maria glared at him. "Well, I changed my mind. So how about_ you _finish up the dishes while I watch the game." She handed him the gloves as she walked by and made herself comfortable on his couch. And don't worry baby, I'll let you know when Vancouver scores a three-point-touchdown-homerun," she said with a snicker.

Ten minutes later Michael joined her on the couch and shut the TV off. "I thought you wanted to watch that," Maria said.

"We need to talk," Michael said glumly.

Maria chuckled nervously. "The last time I heard those words someone died," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Maria.."

"No, Michael... Please... I can't take anymore bad news."

Michael pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "We have to leave the planet."

"What?" she whispered into his chest.

"Max and Tess... They... They're pregnant and the baby can't survive on earth. We found a way to leave and we're going in less than 24 hours. Bet you're glad I'm not like Max huh?"

Maria smiled and hit his chest playfully. "So I was right about the dinner... You did have ulterior motives."

"Look... Yes, I did do this to butter you up... But also to tell you that I'm not going."

"What?" Maria gasped in surprise.

"The whole time we've been here I've been trying to find a way to get back... Because I've always felt like I didn't belong and that there was something more. But you know what I felt when Max told me we were going back?"

"What did you feel Michael?"

"Dread. I dreaded going back because I kept thinking about you. What you would do if I were gone... What I would do if I had to leave you. So I told him I'd think about it. I wanted to talk to you about it tonight.

"I... I used to want to go back to a planet that I don't know or remember because I always thought there was something better out there waiting for me," Michael bowed his head not wanting Maria to see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Maybe there is a place that's better than Roswell New Mexico... But I know for damn sure there's no one better out there for me than you."

"Oh Michael," she said as she threw her arms around him.

"Does that mean you want me to stay?"

Maria took a deep breath with tears in her eyes. "I love you more than you'll know Michael. And because I love you, I want you to go."

_Max - Destiny_

"If Leanna isn't an alien, then who did that to Alex?" Liz questioned as they drove back to Roswell. Something wasn't adding up. Liz had a feeling Leanna didn't even know Alex Whitman.

Max sighed in frustration. "I don't know Liz... Do you have anything? I mean, you've been looking into this for weeks now."

"Yeah, and all signs pointed to Leanna. We just have to go back and look through everything again."

"Liz... I can't do this with you... I can't help you anymore."

"What?" Liz asked hurt. "I... I thought you believed me. God Max! Look at the evidence. Someone went out of their way to doctor photos and school records to make us think Alex was in Sweden! You healed him, and you said there was some sort of block on his brain that's preventing him from waking up! DAMNIIT MAX!"

"It's not what you think Liz," Max said pleadingly. "Tess and I..."

"I don't really need to hear about you and Tess."

"Liz you need to hear this!"

"NO MAX!" She exclaimed as she banged her fists on the dashboard, causing Max to swerve the car. Luckily, they were the only ones on the dark road. "I don't care about you... Or-or-or Tess... I only care about Alex. And if you don't want to help me... Then you and me are done."

"Liz... She's pregnant... And the baby, he can't survive on Earth." Max didn't dare sneak a look at her. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Pull the car over," Liz said as she cupped her hand over her mouth. She literally felt sick to her stomach when she heard the news.

Max pulled over and Liz got out of the car. She bent over and emptied what little was in her stomach. Max went over to her and placed his hand on her back. "Liz..."

"Don't touch me," she angrily whispered as she jerked away from his touch. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Liz, please."

"Please what Max?" she screamed as she charged at him and pounded her fists to his chest. "I loved you Max... I thought that meant something! I thought that we meant something!"

"We do mean something," he whispered as he grabbed her wrists. "I love you Liz."

Liz scoffed. "I'd hate to see how you treat the people you hate..."

"All I've ever tried to do is love you Liz," he whispered sadly.

Liz laughed bitterly. "So where were you when I needed you? Why weren't you with _me _when Alex almost died? Why was I dealing with it alone?"

"You were blaming us Liz! You were blaming us for what happened. You were talking about exposing us..."

"HE DIED MAX! He died, and if you hadn't been able to save him..." Liz took a deep breath before she continued, "Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love so much? How it messes with your head and makes you do and say crazy things. I'm sorry for blaming you... I didn't mean it like that. But I was losing it Max... And I needed you... I just needed _you_," she said accusingly.

"Well what about when I needed you huh? What about when I was _tortured _and needed _you_? What about when _you _slept with Kyle?"

Liz took a step back at his words. This is what their _great _love story had been reduced to, she thought bitterly. A game of who hurt who more. "I guess that makes us even then."

"Liz wait," he said as he reached out to her.

"I'm just going to call Maria to come pick me up," she said as she turned and made her phone call.

Max watched her walk away and wondered what went wrong. He loved Liz, more than anything and that hadn't changed. But there was a baby involved now. And he had to do the right thing by his son and Tess... No matter how much it killed him.

"Maria will be here in half and hour. You can go... I'm sure Tess and your baby need you." 'More than I do,' she thought.

"I'm not going to leave you Liz."

Liz shrugged her shoulders and sat on the dusty floor. Max took a seat beside her in silence, as they both stared out into nowhere. Liz fought to keep her tears at bay, but was fighting a losing battle, something she had become all too familiar with. Sobs overtook her body as she cried. She cried for Alex. She cried for Max and his baby. All the tears she had been keeping inside her since she saved the world came rushing out with no signs of stopping. She thought about telling Max about pretending to sleep with Kyle, but she decided against it. What good would it have done? Alex would still be lying in his alien induced coma. Tess would still be pregnant. Max Evans would still walk out of her life for good and she would still be alone.

Max shut his eyes and thought about comforting Liz, but quickly realized it wouldn't have been appreciated. He wanted to tell her how sorry he really was, and that he would love her forever. He wanted to do anything to make the past few months go away and start fresh. If only he could go back in time, he thought. He'd make things right. He'd make sure he fought harder for Liz and that nothing would tear them apart.

"Why did you save me Max?" Liz asked after her tears had subsided.

"Because I love you Liz. I would have done anything for you," he said as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But you didn't know me Max. How could you have loved me? You saw me when you walked out off that school bus and you loved what you saw - a normal happy girl living a normal happy life." Liz paused as she took a breath. "You never loved me... You love the normalcy I represent."

"Don't say that Liz!" Max cried as he took her face in his hands. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you honestly believe that."

Liz fought with herself. She didn't know whether she believed what she was saying or not. She looked into his tear filled eyes and was sucked into the same flashes she had seen two years ago and memories that she hadn't seen then. She felt his struggle to keep his feelings for her at bay when she first found out. She felt his joy when they held hands for the first time. She felt his pain and struggle in the white room and his faith in her as he was tortured. She felt his pain when she abandoned him after he was rescued and the pain from the past year. The flashes suddenly changed from memories of their time together to him and Tess. Max broke the connection before she could see anything further.

"It's always going to be there," Liz whispered brokenly. If she was harboring any feelings of hope that they could somehow be together again, it was quickly dashed by the thoughts of Tess. No matter how much time would pass, Tess would always be there between them.

"Liz... I -"

"No, you showed me exactly what I needed to see."

"If it isn't complicated, he probably isn't your soul mate," Liz said after a moment's silence.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"My Grandma.. She told me that and I used to believe her. And that's why when Maria, Alex, Kyle, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Nacedo were all telling us that we couldn't be together I held on. I held on with all that I had," she said, whispering the last part.

"Life is hard Max, but you and I. We had to fight everyone. Michael didn't want us to be together, yet he's allowed to be with Maria. God knows Isabel never shut up about how we couldn't be together, yet she was free to date and do what she wanted. Tess and Nacedo..."

"None of them mattered to me! All that did was you!"

"It shouldn't have been _that_ hard Max. People who love each other don't hurt each other the way we have! People who _belong _together don't have to fight as hard as we've fought to be together! Maybe we just never belonged together."

"We belong together Liz. I know that we do! That first day I saw you, everything fell into place that day. I knew who I was and who I was supposed to be. I am supposed to be with you, to love you. _You _are and ALWAYS will be my destiny."

Liz got up as she saw Maria's car approaching. She looked back towards Max who had gotten up as well. "_This," she_ said referring to his situation with Tess, "has _always _been your destiny. I was just a stop along the way." She walked away from Max Evans for the last time, not wanting to look back.

"I'll never love her like I love you," he said hoping she would turn around and tell him she loved him too. When she didn't, his knees gave out and he dropped to the floor.

"Liz?" Maria asked when Liz got in the car. "Are you alright?"

Liz looked back towards Max who had tears streaming down his face as he knelt on the dusty ground. "No," she replied. "I just need to get out of here."

Maria glanced at Max sympathetically. She was glad Michael had decided to come along because it looked like Max was in no shape to drive home. "Sure babe, I'll take you home," Maria said, not knowing Liz was talking about leaving Roswell.


End file.
